


Mixed Berry Cookie

by MidiSan



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cookie run oc, I’ll add more tags later, uhhh first story, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidiSan/pseuds/MidiSan
Summary: Don’t mind this, just stuff for one of my main Cookie run oc’s.
Kudos: 2





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> So before we get started I might as well add her story. And as soon as I figure out how to post photos here I’ll show a ref sheet of her. Enjoy!

An odd mixture of randomly assorted berries is what was put into this cookie. Mixed Berry Cookie has a personality as chaotic as her ingredients. An overly confident aura surrounds her when viewed by afar. Yet as soon as something stronger and mightier comes her way, she backs out immediately. Others often call her reckless and in over her head. But deep inside, she’s just a cookie that wants to try as many things as possible. From fighting to magic, she’s intrigued by all of them. Rumor has it that she was once close to crumbling, until a mischievous spirit decided to possess her. This possession not only revived Mixed Berry Cookie and gave her odd powers, but allowed the spirit to live on. She seems completely unaware of the incident though...


	2. Mixed Berry and Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed Berry ->Pirate: Trust- Let’s go on an adventure soon! Or now!
> 
> Pirate ->Mixed Berry: Trust- Later kid...! Just do something on the ship, please.

Mixed Berry was happily drifting to sleep, perfectly cozy.

Well, if sleeping high in a pirate ship's crow's nest was your definition of 'cozy'.

"Oi! Mixed Berry! Get down from there!" An irritated voice from below woke up Mixed. She stood up and looked down to see a familiar face. 

It was the Captain of the ship himself, Pirate Cookie.

Mixed chuckled, "Hey Pirate!" She yelled. "How's everything doing down there?"

"Forget about that, what are you doing up there?!" Pirate cookie said tugging his hair.

"Hey, what's wrong with taking a nap here?"

"Everything!" He rambled on about how she shouldn't be up there, like how she could fall and get hurt, or that she was taking up space for his crew to keep lookout. Mixed simply rolled her eyes at the ranting pirate. She jumped from the crow's nest, landing on her feet without a scratch. Pirate stumbled back in shock. "Why?!" Was all he said.

"Why not?" She replied with a yawn. "Anyway, what adventures will we be having today?"

"None today kid, we need to restock. We're heading back to land." 

"Well... guess I'll just wander about the ship then!" She replied with a pout. Mixed then ran off to who knew where.

Pirate groaned. He was supposed to be a feared captain of the seas, not some overly stressed babysitter. Though, it was impossible not to worry about her. The kid was the definition of random. Always looking for something new to see and do just for the sake of it. Many times she'd stowaway in his ship so she could hitch an easy ride and have adventures with him. 

It was annoying. Her insatiable curiosity was tiring. But then again, he couldn't blame her. She was like that ever since she was young.

Pirate sighed and decided to follow Mixed Berry in an attempt to find her. He needed to make sure she was okay.

It was the least he could do after the first time.

And the first time didn't really end so well for either of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too short of a chapter...


	3. Mixed Berry and Sorbet Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed Berry ->Sorbet Shark: Friendly- Daw! Who’s dis widdle cutie?  
> Sorbet Shark ->Mixed Berry: Tension- Ooo00? O00oooOoOoo00? (Who are you? And how do you know Pirate Cookie?)

Sorbet hid behind a barrel and watched Mixed Berry run around the deck. She’s been hanging around Captain Pirate Cookie for a while. He even formally introduced her to the rest of the crew.

However, that wasn’t the first time they met.

...

Sorbet was swabbing the deck when he noticed a pink-haired cookie appear out of nowhere. She noticedy them and immediately ran over and crouched to meet their level. Her eyes were wide with awe and curiosity.

"Daw!" The strange cookie said. She then began pinching their cheeks. "Look at you! Look at you! Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” Sorbet backed away from the odd cookie completely baffled. They could already tell they weren't a pirate, let alone a sea faring cookie. She was wearing jeans. 

The cookie then called out to the Captain, "Hey Pirate! Who's this little cutie you got here?" 

Pirate's eye widened. "Oh uh, I forgot I hadn’t introduced you yet. Mixed, this is the newest member of my crew: Sorbet Shark Cookie." Sorbet tugged on Pirate’s sleeve, wanting to know why such a strange cookie was on deck. "Oh yeah. Guess I should introduce..." he cleared his throat, "Sorbet, this is an old friend of mine,” he said, "Her name is Mixed Berry Cookie. And you might see her around from time to time."

...

That was two weeks ago, yet there were still many unanswered questions in their mind.

Why are they just now meeting Mixed Berry? If she’s really “an old friend” of Pirate, how come they never heard or saw them anywhere? It just seemed... suspicious.

What concerned them even more was Pirate's responses to those questions. He always responded with “she’s just a friend” or “that’s not important at the moment.”

They didn’t like the way she acted, or how Pirate acted so paranoid and stressed around her.

They just... didn’t trust her.


End file.
